


27th of April

by Hail_The_Angel



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, Hope you like it anyway, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Make it a series?, My First AO3 Post, Rob & Liv bonding, also i know take your kid to work day is American, but I also don't care, i have no idea what to tag this, like you couldn't tell from the title, maybe i'll continue this?, ok i'm stopping now lol, on the 27th of April to be exact, or a bunch of one-shots?, set while Aaron is in prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_The_Angel/pseuds/Hail_The_Angel
Summary: Robert takes Liv to the scrap yard for 'take your child to work day' bonding happens.Please ignore the terrible summary





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first fanfic on here. The idea was given to me by Matty (@bluewinseverytime) on Tumblr. She is also the one who convinced me to post it on here, along with Zo'e (@godamnarmsrace). You two are amazing, so this if for you lovelies!  
> Also not beta read! All mistakes are my own so let me know if you spot any!

“Do I have to?” Liv whined as she shuffled out the Woolpack doors reluctantly. The sun hung low in the sky, casting a golden glow over the fields surrounding the village, the houses, and Roberts car, which she was slowly making her way towards. It was almost pretty, except for the fact that she’s up at six in the morning and it wasn’t even a school day.

She heard him sigh from where he was stood by the car, before he turned to look at her.

“Stop being difficult and come on” he said as he slid into the car and started the engine, waiting for her to climb in. Liv huffed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, grumbling as she stomped to the car, slamming the door as she dropped into the seat.

She could feel Rob staring at her.

“What?” she snapped, turning to glare at him. But all he did was raise an eyebrow slightly and direct that smug smirk at her before turning away to drive them to the scrap yard. It was quiet in the car as Robert focused on driving and Liv stared out the window.

The silence lasted all of five minutes before Liv started complaining.

“I don’t see why I have to come.” Robert sighed again.

“Because, _Olivia_ -”

“I mean, it’s only fun with Aaron because he lets me help pull apart cars-”

“You can still do that” Robert interupted as he pulled into the scrap yard.

“Seriously? You’re going to help me pull apart cars?” Liv sounded disbelieving, even to her own ears. Amusement ran through her at the thought of Robert ditching the suit and getting dirty. _Like he’d ever do that she thought_ , a grin tugging at her lips when she heard him scoff.

“Of course not. I’ll supervise.” Rob could see her eyes twinkling in the early morning light and smiled.

“Well come on then, are we just going to sit here all day or are we going to get some work done?” He tried to sound stern, but from the grin on Liv’s face he knows he failed miserably.

* * *

 

They spent the day in the sun, Liv pulling apart cars while Rob shouted suggestions at her and teasing each other mercilessly. Robert got very little actual work done, but in the end, he figured he could catch up later. It was worth it to see Liv happy and smiling, something she hasn’t done enough of since Aaron got sent down.

Roberts mood both lightened and darkened at the thought of his husband, his worries and love coming to the forefront of his mind.

The clanging sound of metal meeting concrete brought him out of his thoughts and all of his attention was once again on Liv. He raised his eyebrow when he saw the state of her, covered in grease and oil, and laughed at the disgusted face she was pulling. She grinned when she heard him laughing, before her smile turned soft and she ducked her head so he wouldn’t see.

 _Yeah_ , he thought, _today’s been a good day_.

* * *

 

When they got home later that evening, Liv was exhausted. She took a nice, long, hot shower, leaving just enough hot water for Robert. She smirked at the thought of him jumping out of his skin when the water suddenly goes cold. She went to her room to get into her pj’s, before making her way down stairs to make a brew. She bumped into Robert in the kitchen and he held up her cup to her, silently asking - _cuppa_?

She nodded and slipped over to the sofa and sat down in front of it, waiting for Rob to bring over her tea. It has become routine, since Aaron left, to have a shower, dress for bed then come downstairs and sit in front of the sofa while Rob made their brews.

She thanked him when he came over and handed her hers and took a sip, humming in pleasure at the taste. Rob set his aside to cool a little and he picked up the hairbrush he always brought down with him, before he started to comb and braid her hair. They did this in silence, and when he was finished she got up off the floor and curled up next to him.

“You know” she mumbled as she started to drift to sleep.

“You’re a good weird gay brother-dad.” Just as sleep finally claimed her, she thought she felt him kiss the top of her head.

“I love you too, Liv.”


End file.
